


It's okay.

by Houseofmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Houseofmalfoy
Summary: They'd known this was coming, but that doesn't make it any easier.





	It's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for character death.

They’d known this was inevitable.

They’d known it from the moment Narcissa had been admitted to st. Mungo’s seven months ago — when they’d been just a little worried and hadn’t yet realised the severity of the curse.

That damned curse.

Narcissa had acquired it in the war; it was a thin scar running from just below the corner of her mouth to her collarbone, and while it was barely visible against her pale complexion it was deadly and there had been little the healers could do about it.

Dark magic, they’d been told, nothing that could be done.

That had been seven months ago; after the scar had began to hurt more than it should have and Hermione had finally gotten Narcissa to allow a healer to check it out. At first Narcissa had blamed herself for not going sooner, but according to the sweet woman that had taken care of her all seven months, time wouldn’t have made a difference.

No one knew for sure what curse it was, and a few months more or less would not have changed that.

It wasn't long enough before they ended up here.

Hermione is sitting in an all too quiet hospital room, holding a pale hand that’s too fragile tightly between her own shaking ones and she wants to say something but she can’t because what in Merlin’s name is there to say?

She’s crying and so is Narcissa and any promise she’d made herself of being strong for this woman that she’s fallen so desperately in love with over the course of the past two years disappears as snow before the sun. How could she be strong, when it hurts so much?

Draco is standing outside of the room, or perhaps sitting against the wall as she'd last found him. He'd made it clear, as soon as it became obvious Narcissa’s inevitable death was coming closer, that he couldn't watch.

She can't blame him.

Narcissa’s head falls back against the pile of pillows that’s formed behind her, and for just a moment Hermione’s heart stops. This can’t be it. This can’t be it already. 

It’s a relief, but not really, when her eyes stay open and Narcissa’s hand squeezes hers with the terrifyingly small amount of strength she has left. That wasn’t it, but it won’t be long.

It won't be long. Hermione repeats in her head, and a strangled sob escapes her. 

“Don't die.” Is all she can force out and at her words Narcissa squeezes her hand once more with a smile that's so pure; so warm and so comforting and so familiar that it hurts so much more because Godric's hell she'll miss that smile.

“Just… just don't die..” 

It's useless and it feels like a complete waste of words to say this to her but it's all that's raging through her mind. Don't let her die, don't let her die.

Narcissa shakes her head, so slowly it's scarcely visible.

“I don't think I have a choice, my darling.”

She talks with a pause between each word and every single one of them is just a show of how true her words are. They don't get to decide over this. 

“Hermione,” Narcissa begins, then falls silent. Hermione wipes away her tears only for them to be replaced by new ones almost immediately. It's useless. 

“It's okay…” Hermione lies. She has to. It's not fair for her to be the one so scared now, not when it's Narcissa who's dying.  _ Dying _ .

Narcissa makes another attempt. “Hermione… Yes. It is okay.” 

There's a pause.

“You'll— you'll be alright.”

Hermione shakes her head, feeling like she might drown in her tears.

“I love you.” Narcissa continues.

“I'll always love you.”

She can't bring herself to say anything until she's certain Narcissa's done.

“I'm sorry… that—”

….

“--that it had to end this way.”

“I love you, dear Hermione.”

Narcissa nods weakly, and Hermione takes it as a sign she's finished.

She's crying.

They both are.

“I love you too.” Hermione lets out in a sob she tries so hard to suppress. “I love you too, Cissa.”

Narcissa lays back against the pillows and the grip on her hand tightens for just a moment. Briefly Hermione thinks of calling Draco back in, but he'd been very clear he didn't want to see this happen.

“Don't you worry, I'll be okay.” Hermione whispers through her sobs. “Don't you worry about me, okay?”

Narcissa closes her eyes and as her grip loosens, Hermione's hands clamp hers tighter. 

This isn't happening.

Except it is.

“I love you.”

It takes her far longer than it should to let go of that hand again.

  
  



End file.
